José Luis Espejo
Jose Luis Espejo Pérez (Barcelona, 1965), es un escritor español especializado en obras de "ensayo histórico". Licenciado en Geografía e historia por la Universidad de Barcelona. Entre los años 1985 y 1992 fue editor de la revista crítica "L'esborrany",L'esborrany publicada en Sant Boi de Llobregat. Simultáneamente trabajó como editor en varias revistas de prensa técnica. Entre los años 1992 y 1998 colaboró en la elaboración de tres monografías de carácter social en la revista Arguments i Propostes, publicada por "L'Eina Editorial". Entre 1998 y el 2002 residió en Bath (Reino Unido), período en el que trabajó como guionista en varias empresas audiovisuales. Anteriormente (año 1994) realizó una estancia de ocho meses en los Estados Unidos. Su conocimiento de la realidad cultural en estos dos países anglosajones le puso en contacto con las corrientes más actuales del momento por lo que se refiere a las dos materias que más trata en sus libros: la Realidad social y la Historia crítica. Volvió a España en el año 2002, para dedicarse a escribir libros de "ensayo histórico". Realizó viajes a Italia y Francia (años 2007 y 2008), recopilando durante 10 años gran cantidad de documentación sobre la vida y la obra de Leonardo da Vinci. Fruto de esta investigación, publicó el libro: "Leonardo: los años perdidos", y posteriormente El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci y Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci. El presentador televisivo y escritor Christian Gálvez le cita en sus libros sobre Leonardo . Aunque En sus obras sobre LEONARDO. Es colaborador de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia,Más Allá de la Ciencia en la que está especializado en artículos de contenido histórico. Es autor asimismo de los dos libros de la serie Temas de Historia Oculta. A partir del año 2004 ha colaborado en varios trabajos de carácter audiovisual y de memoria histórica con el Archivo Histórico municipal de Sant Boi de Llobregat (proyecto Museu als barris). Controversia sobre el Mapamundi de Leonardo Aunque la autoría de Leonardo no està aceptada por algunos autores: Henry Harrisse, Eugene Muntz En sus obras sobre LEONARDO, realizó un estudio sobre el Mapamundi de Leonardo da Vinci, de acuerdo con los que sí aceptan su autoría como R.H. Major en su comunicado Memoir on a mappemonde by Leonardo da Vinci, being the earliest map hitherto known containing the name of America o Christoher Tyler en Leonardo da Vinci’s World Map. Su tesis sobre la autenticidad de Leonardo (de acuerdo con los estudios de Tyler) se basa en: *Una página en los cuadernos en el Códice Atlántico que contienen un bosquejo de la proyección globo terrestre tipo octante, que es la empleada en el mapamundi descubierto por Major (siendo éstala primera versión conocida). La autoría de Leonardo lo prueba que la misma página del Codicus atlanticus contiene bocetos de otros ocho proyecciones del globo conocidas a finales del siglo XV, desde la proyección cónica de Ptolomeos a la de tipo planisferio de Rosselli *El fresco de Bramante de 1483 donde se ve una descripción detallada del globo y uno de los personajes es Leonardo. *Cuando se va de Florencia a Milán en 1482. Hay una referencia garabateada en sus notas que dice "mi mapa del mundo que dejo con Giovanni Benci" ObraWorldcat entries: jose luis espejo *1.Alto riesgo: los costes del progreso, José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Fapa, DL 2004.WorldCat - Alto riesgo: los costes del progreso *2.Leonardo: los años perdidos by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: El Andén, 2008.WorldCat -Leonardo: los años perdidos *3.El Conocimiento secreto: Los entresijos de las sociedades secretas by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona : Ediciones B , 2009.WorldCat - El Conocimiento secreto: Los entresijos de las sociedades secretas *4.Los hijos del Edén: toda la verdad sobre la Atlántida by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Ediciones B, 2010.WorldCat - Los hijos del Edén: toda la verdad sobre la Atlántida *5.El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Editorial Base, 2010.WorldCat - El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci *6.Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona - Base, 2012.WorldCat - Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci *7.Temas de historia oculta: nuestro pasado robado by José Luis Espejo Pérez Barcelona : Base, 2015.WorldCat - Temas de historia oculta: nuestro pasado robado Véase también * Leonardo da Vinci * Mapamundi de Leonardo * Oronce Finé * Henry Harrisse Referencias Enlaces externos * La Atlántida: lo que la ciencia oculta * Página web * * *Entrada en Ediciones B: http://www.edicionesb.com/catalogo/autor/jose-luis-espejo_532.HTML *Entradas en Editorial Base: Temas de Historia Oculta: http://www.editorialbase.es/libros/234 Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci: http://www.editorialbase.es/libros/198 El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci: http://www.editorialbase.com/llibres/116_EL_VIAJE_SECRETO_DE_LEONARDO_DA_VIN *Map Projection of the World Map by da Vinci Categoría:Escritores